When Danny Met Harley
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Doctor Daniel Erickson is a new addition to the Belle Reve prison. He is a psychiatrist who is about to meet his first patient. The patient is Harley Quinn.


Chapter 1.

It was a calm day at Belle Reve prison, well the weather was calm. As anyone who works or has worked there could tell you, there is hardly much calmness behind the walls of the prison. Outside of the prison walls the sun was out and it was partly cloudy.

Today a new employee, a psychiatrist, Dr. Daniel Erickson was going to begin his work. He had already picked out the first person who he wanted to look over. It was Harley Quinn, the queen to the Joker's king of Gotham City.

The doctor has heard about her before, she was a woman around his age and he knew she was a psychiatrist like him. Her story was an interesting one to him. Plus he couldn't help but feel she was quite attractive, from the pictures he saw of her.

Daniel was walking to where he cell was supposed to be, he had a calm look on his face with a smile, a guard was escorting him. Inmates in cells were looking at him, Daniel was paying them no mind at all.

The guard looked back at Daniel " _Why does that guy look so calm? Doesn't he know where he is?"_

Daniel found himself looking forward to meeting this Harley Quinn. He and the guard were going through the prison to find Harley's cell. The guard was looking at the cells that were open and showed people.

Daniel was not, it was as if he didn't seem to register that he was in a prison filled with dangerous criminals. Infact, the doctor knew where he was. It's just well... He's seen so many things in his life.

He waves at some of the people behind the cells. His escort was a bit weirded out, he did not say anything though. He figured that at least this guy would not get scared off.

It stays pretty much like this as they move on. Even the inmates were wondering what his deal was. The man keeps looking around through the journey to the area where Harley is being held.

Soon, Daniel and the guard went upon a door that on the other side held the other room where Harley was kept. The guard knew where this was, he also knew how Harley is. He looks at Daniel who is not worried in the slightest.

" _What is this guy?"_ The guard thinks to himself.

The doctor looks to his escort "I take it this door leads to Harley's cell?"

The guard nods, he opens the door for Daniel. The man smiles at the guard in gratitude, he enters the doorway. His escort follows him inside as Daniel catches sight of a cage that has guards around it. The cage was a square cage surrounded by a bigger cage.

He sees a blonde haired woman in there, wearing white with her hair down. Harley Quinn was sitting down, smirking defiently at the guards. She notices the new person in the room with one of the guards. Daniel gets closer to her, he is eager to meet her.

He smiles and says to "Hello Miss Harley Quinn. Its nice to make your acquaintance."

"That's something I don't hear everyday." She remarks looking wary of him.

He says to her "Really?"

She nods "Yeah really... Say you know my name but I don't know nothin' about your name."

"Then lets remedy that. I am Doctor Erickson. Doctor Daniel Erickson." He says.

The lady was somewhat surprised by how Daniel was talking to her. She was not very used to most people talking to her like this, especially the guards here. She thought that they were a bunch of jerks.

She wonders if this guy is crazy or something. If so, she and he would have something in common then, other then just being a psychiatrist.

She says to Daniel "Ya must be new here, you probably don't even know who I really am."

"Well.. Yes and no. I know how you are or were known as the Queen of Gotham to Joker's King. But I don't know the real you." The doctor replies.

She eyes him after hearing this. He knows about her and the Joker, yet he seems to be so nice around her. The guards here aren't like this. They put her through treatments that remind her of Joker, but they are jerks to her.

Daniel then asks her "Are you alright?"

"What's your angle?" She asks.

"Nothing. It's just I've been interested in particular about meeting you." He replies.

A smirk forms on Harley's face at this "You have huh?"

A plan started to form in the psychiatrist turned criminal's head. She figured she could use this guy to her advantage. Get an ally from the outside.

Daniel nods "Yes I have."

She then says "I'm pleased to meet ya Danny!"

He smiles and says "I'm pleased to meet you too Harley."

He is happy to hear her call him Danny. No one has ever called him that before in his life. But he's glad she did, it felt so nice coming from her. He didn't know that Harley was having plans for him.

He looks to the guards "I am going to need to have privacy during our sessions, and be allowed to be closer to Harley."

This one caught Harley by surprise. The guards also were surprised as well. Daniel just looked at them with conviction.

He says "I feel that cannot do my work effectively with people watching."

One of the guards says "Buddy. Don't you know who this girl is?"

"Yes I know who this woman is. My desire remains the same." He was not yielding.

Harley says "Um... Ya know who I am right?"

Daniel nods "Yes. But as a fellow psychiatrist, I'm sure you know as well as I know the importance of confidentiality and trust."

She realizes he has a point and nods. She is starting to wonder about this guy now. What was he all about? Most people never really see her as a psychiatrist anymore.

The escort felt that Daniel was asking for trouble, being so nice to Harley like this. It is as if the guy has no idea what she can do. He hoped the guy would be ok.

Little did Harley and Daniel know, they were being caught on camera. Amanda Waller was watching, a stone cold look on her face. She was able to see and hear Harley and Daniel's interactions so far.

A man wearing a light colored gold suit with a white dress shirt, a red tie, black socks and brown loafers was watching too. He was obscured by shadows. The man sat in a chair, Waller turned to look at him.

She says to him "Well Dr. Erickson has met "the Queen." Just as you wanted."

"That's perfect." The man says sounding pleased.

He holds his hands with contentment. The left one wearing two rings with diamonds. Waller looks at him.

"Why was it important to have these two meet?" She asked.

He simply responds "All in due time, all in due time."

She sighs "Fine then.. Mr. Gold."

Waller decides to just go back to watching the cameras. Mr. Gold merely smiles, holding his hands together. What this mysterious man is thinking, is anyone's guess.

This is the end.

please R&R.

A/N: I may continue this story.


End file.
